total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lu
Notice THIS IS MY WIKI WITH MY RULES, AND I SAY OCS/ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE ALLOWED. Connection Characters with partners capable of turning into weapons. Interlude Ichigo: Weapons. Frisk: F***ing AWESOME! Ichigo: And some characters have partners that can become weapons! Lu and the Maa-Nado, from Maablade Chronicles. Frisk: and Maka Albarn and Soul Evans, from Soul Eater. Battle Lu was walking with the Maa-Nado in a tournament. Lu: I wonder who our foe will be! Maa-Nado: I hope it's someone as strong as us! Lu and the Maa-Nado were still walking when they saw their opponents: Maka Albarn and Soul Evans. Maka: So you're our foe, huh? Lu: Yep. Soul and the Maa-Nado turn into their weapon forms, and Lu and Maka get their respective partner-weapons ready. FIGHT! Maka starts the fight by jumping at Lu. The Maa-Nado blocks a blow from Soul, and Lu kicks Maka. Lu uses an Aeroslice, sending Maka back. Maka got up and swung Soul down at Lu. Lu blocked with the Maa-Nado and sliced Maka a few times. Maka stumbled back, and got ready to hit Lu. Maa-Nado: Alright, Lu, activate... Maka runs at Lu, who dodges. Maa-Nado: MEGA SPIRIT! Lu: Alright... A blue aura appeared around the Maa-Nado. It slashed down on Maka, and the aura surrounded her. Soul: Maka? Maka: Yeah? Soul: What's that blue stuff doing? Maka: What do you mean--! Maka soon realized the energy of the Mega Spirit was surrounding her. Maka: S**T! The energy closed in on Maka, and formed a sphere around her. BOOM! Maka fell out of the sphere, heavily bruised. Lu walked up to Maka, when suddenly, Soul turned into his human form. Soul: I'll never let you hurt my meister--! Suddenly, the Maa-Nado slashed Soul. Maka: SOUL! Soul fell to the ground, appearing to be dead. Lu jumped at Maka, and--Maka blocked. With her arm. That just so happened to be a scythe. Lu: W-what?! Lu tried to slash Maka again, but Maka kept blocking with her scythe arms. Lu was trying to find a way to get past Maka's defense. Lu had an idea. Lu: Maa-Nado! Maa-Nado: Yeah! Lu: SUPERCHARGE! The Maa-Nado glowed yellow, and supercharged. The Supercharged Maa-Nado slashed at Maka with a force as strong as possible. Maka tried blocking with her scythe arms, but the Maa-Nado pushed them away and landed a hit on Maka with incredible force. It was so strong of a force, it knocked Maka unconscious. Soul got up, and saw Maka lying on the ground. He ran to his meister. Soul: MAKA! Are you alright? Maka: I'm...fine... And then, Maka was completely unconscious. K.O! THE WINNER OF ROUND 5 OF THE TOURNAMENT IS... LU! The Maa-Nado reverted to his human form. Maa-Nado: Phew...that was rough. Lu: Tell me about it... Results Frisk: Wait, why didn't Lu kill Maka? Ichigo: You'd be disqualified if you killed your foe. Anyway, this was a very close match. They were tied in several categories: arsenal, strength, etc. Frisk: But the reason Lu won this was his speed and durability. He can speed-blitz the OP Meetal Sanic...like, seriously! And Meetal Sanic is really fast. Plus, Lu can tank 2 nukes at once. Ichigo: This would have been a tie if it weren't for Lu's durability and insane speed. Frisk: Maka just couldn't see-ythe a victory. Ichigo: The winners are Lu and the Maa-Nado. Category:'Fanon VS Non-Fanon' themed Warfares Category:Fanon Warfares Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:Video Game vs Anime Themed Warfare Category:Finished Warfares Category:FA's Tournament Saga